Przeznaczenie/scenariusz
Pewien dostarczyciel imieniem Paul odkrywa jak ważna dla miasta jest jego praca, odwiedzając kolejno dom Fineasza i Ferba, siedzibę Spółki Zło oraz kwaterę O.B.F.S. w specjalnym odcinku widzianym jego oczami. Przeznaczenie (W ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem.) Fineasz: Połączony zipero z zabójczym spadkiem i przeniesiemy wioskę klaunów za diabelskim młynem. A na koniec dom luster w dmuchanym zamku. Wspaniale! Lunapark na jednym torze wokół miasta. A do wszystkiego jedna kolejka. (Przychodzi Paul.) Paul: Dostawa! Fineasz: Cześć Paul! Paul: Cześć chłopcy! Zamawialiście materiały budowlane? Fineasz: A i owszem. Paul: Dobra, podpiszcie. (Szuka po ubraniach długopisu.) Hm? Chyba gdzieś podziałem długopis. Fineasz: Nie szkodzi. Mam długopis, który zostawiłeś wczoraj. (Podpisuje formularz.) Przerobiliśmy go żebyś już go więcej nie zgubił. Paul: Ha! Zamontowaliście w nim jakiś lokalizator? Ferb: Zamontowaliśmy tylko spinkę. Paul: Super! Ach, pokwitowanie. (W ciężarówce Paul rozmawia z tatą przez telefon.) Paul: Cześć tato! Tak byłem właśnie u Fineasza i Ferba... Tak trochę są. Zostawiłem niebieską kopię. Tata Paula: Nie synku. Klientom zostawiasz różową kopię, niebieska jest dla ciebie. Musisz traktować twoją pracę poważnie, a teraz masz już 7 sekund opóźnienia. Paul: Tato, wcale nie jestem pewien czy, na pewno chcę być dostawcą. Tata Paula: Ależ oczywiście, że chcesz być dostawcą. Nie chcesz tylko być dostawcą, który ma całe 7 sekund opóźnienia. Paul: Dobrze tato. Odezwę się później. Cześć! (Rozłącza się i włącza radio.) Prezenter radia: Hej! Hej! Słuchacze, w Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów, krąży nasza imprezowa furgonetka! Pierwszy szczęśliwiec, który ją zauważy i powie magiczne zdanie! Wygra nagrodę! Paul: O! Tu mam następną dostawę. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Paul: Ale dziwaczny budynek! (Wchodzi do Spółki Zło.) Awaria windy? Pięknie. (Chodzi po schodach i wdycha. Puka do drzwi.) Dundersztyc: (Przez zamknięte drzwi) Otwarte! Paul: (Wchodzi do mieszkania.) Dzień dobry! Mam przesyłkę! (Wp''ada w pułapkę.) '''Dundersztyc': Ej! Ty nie jesteś Pepe Panem... Ech! Bardzo przepraszam! Czekam na kogoś innego! (Uwalnia Paula.) Paul: Nie szkodzi! Ciągle mnie to spotyka. Dundersztyc: Serio? (Podpisuje formularz.) Paul: Żartowałem. Dundersztyc: Aaa! Fajna spinka. Paul: Ach, dzięki! Fajne ma pan mieszkanie! Co pan tu robi? Dundersztyc: A no wiesz! Różne rzeczy. Ale dziś zbudowałem Soko-Inator! Mam zamiar zamienić nim cały Ratusz w sok. Paul: Cały Ratusz w sok? Dundersztyc: A potem przejmę władzę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! No i dzionek zleci. Paul: A przynajmniej ma pan jakiś plan. Ja nie mam jeszcze pojęcia co chciałbym w życiu robić. Dundersztyc: Trzeba w siebie wierzyć! Może chciałbyś zostać moim pachołkiem? Może nie pokojowym, ale na przykład z jednym palaczy w kotłowni. Co? Paul: Nie wiem czy to byłby awans. Bardzo proszę! (Daje mu niebieską kopię, po czym odchodzi) Dundersztyc: Przemyśl tę moją propozycję! Pacholenie! Ta branża się rozwija! No i nie zostawił mi różowej kopii. (Paul wsiada do ciężarówki.) Paul: Ratuszowy sok! Zakręcona wiadomość! (Zauważa za oknem Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeeta i Izabelę na kolejce.) Fineasz: Cześć Paul! Paul: (Macha do nich i widzi jak jadą kolejką po kole.) Więc po to chcieli te materiały budowlane. (Włącza radio.) Prezenter radia: Nadal szukamy słuchacza, który jako pierwszy zauważy naszą furgonetkę i powie magiczne zdanie. (Imprezowa furgonetka rozbija się o ciężarówkę Paula. Paul wychodzi.) Paul: Ej, to pan jeździ tym radiowym furgonem? Prezenter radia: A ty zauważyłeś nas pierwszy. Paul: Wow, gdybym tylko znał magiczne zdanie. Prezenter radia: I oto chodzi! (Dzwoni pałeczką o dzwoneczek.) Magicznym zdaniem jest magiczne zdanie! Wygrałeś nagrodę! Paul: Wygrałem!? Wygrałem! A co wygrałem!? Prezenter radia: Miłosie będę ci przygrywać w trakcie pracy! (Otwierają się drzwi z Miłosiami.) (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 1.) Przy tobie najpiękniejszy jest świat! Paul: Ale to niemożliwe! Ja jestem dostawcą! (Chwilę później w ciężarówce Paula.) (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 2.) Zapnij pas i ruszaj siną w dal Porządnie swą fajerę chwyć Gdy pas chcesz zmienić migacz włącz A lusterka ustaw by patrzeć w tył Bezpiecznie jedź (Zgodnie z kodeksem) Bezpiecznie jedź (Zgodnie z kodeksem) Paul: (Dzwoni do jego tata.) Tak? Halo! Tata Paula: Dzwonili z Ratusza ze skargą, że jeszcze nie dostali przesyłki. Bezpiecznie jedź (Zgodnie z kodeksem) Bezpiecznie jedź (Zgodnie z kodeksem) Paul: Przepraszam tato! Miałem mały przestrzeń, ale już jestem w drodze. On w drodze jest, tak tak, on w drodze jest (Ciężarówka zatrzymuje się na pasach dla pieszych.) (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 3.) Kujon wtargnął na pasy Dla hamulców to test Jest fanem komputerów I jest fanem TS Jest fanem TS Irving Du Bois ': (''Przechodzi przez pasy i się zatrzymuje.) Chciałbym powiedzieć, że TS to nie tryb sportowy, ależ jest spiskowy. (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 4.) Teorie spiskowe, stare i nudne! Teorie spiskowe! (Irving odchodzi.) (Przy ratuszu.) (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 5.) Jesteśmy przed ratuszem już! Autem staniemy wzdłuż. '''Roger: Nareszcie! Moja przesyłka! Paul: Pamięta pan panie burmistrzu. Dostarczyłem dziś przesyłkę Heinzowi Dundersztycowi. (Roger podpisuje formularz.) Roger: A tak, tak! To mój starszy brat! Uroczy facet! Paul: (Daje mu pudełko.) Bardzo lekkie to pudełko. Roger: Ponieważ jest puste. Chciałem tylko pudełko. Mój kot lubi się nim bawić. (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 6.) W pudle kota mam, w pudle kota mam Słodki, uroczy, w pudle kota mam, tak. Roger: Oni są z tobą? Paul: Tak, są ze mną. (W ciężarówce.) Paul: A zatem jak już mówiłem wciąż nie jestem przekonany czy się spełniam w roli dostawcy. (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 7.) Nie jest wciąż przekonany, czy w roli dostawcy spełnia się (Nie jest wciąż) Paul: I nie wiem wciąż co chciałbym w życiu robić. I nie wie wciąż, co w życiu robić chce! (Zatrzymuje się przy wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba.) Paul: No spójcie chociaż na te dzieci. Dzieci to skarb- Danny: Hej, my ich znamy! Hej Fineasz! Hej Ferb! Fineasz: (Jedzie na karuzeli.) Czołem! Paul: No a wy? Czego wy naprawdę chcecie? (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 8.) Głód męczy i chce nam się jeść! Paul: Dobra. Głód męczy i chce nam się jeść! (Paul napędza gaz żeby jechać szybciej do jakiegoś stoiska z jedzeniem.) (Przy stoisku jedzeniem Fretka pokazuje plan Jeremiaszowi.) Fretka: (Trzyma plan miasta.) I właśnie wtedy mogłabym wyciągnąć mamę od fryzjera i zaprowadzić ją tam dokąd jadą chłopcy, a pewnie będą koło tego dziwacznego budynku w centrum o 16:59. Jeremiasz: Fretka, naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc w twojej przyłapialskiej fruitacie, ale niestety mam klientów. (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 9.) Głód męczy i chce nam się jeść! Paul: (Dzwoni do jego tata.) Cześć, tato! Zatrzymałem się na lunch. (Rozłącza się z tatą.) Mamy kolejną dostawę dla Heinza Dundersztyca. Musimy szybko pojechać po ją do centrali. No, więc... Czas goni nas już, na wynos porcje trzy (Swampy: I dodatkowy sos!) (W Spółce Zło Paul jest zmęczony chodzeniu po schodach i leży ów wejściu.) Kobieta: (Wychodzi z windy i zauważa Paula na podłodze.) Hohoho! Niedawno naprawili windę! Paul: (Zauważa dziurę w drzwiach i chodzi do Dundera.) Mam przesyłkę! Znowu. Dundersztyc: O! Super przyjechała! Ostatnia część do Soko-Inatora. Paul: A, racja! Pan robił ten Soko... coś tam. Dundersztyc: Tak, mój Soko-Inator. Moja wielka i przerażająca maszyna, która zamieni Ratusz w sok. Całkowicie zawstydzając mojego brata burmistrza. Podczas wystąpienia o 17:00. Pierwszy punkt mojego planu by przejąć cały OKRĘG WSZYSTKICH TRZECH STANÓW! Paul: Wow, ma pan bardzo bujną wyobraźnię! Dundersztyc: Tak powiadają. Masz długopis? Paul: Tak mam. (Gdy Paul i Dundersztyc ze sobą gadają Pepe chce się wydostać, ale nie ma kluczy żeby się wydostać.) Dundersztyc: Miałem podobny. Gdyby tylko miał taką spinkę jak ten to na pewno nigdy bym go nie zgubił. Paul: (Zauważa, że Pepe jest w klatce.) Tylko pański... mały... Co to jest jakiś jamnik? Dundersztyc: To dziobak! Paul: (Zauważa, że chce się wydostać z klatki.) Chyba nie podoba mu się, że jest w klatce. Dundersztyc: Co on? Nie, nie. On to lubi. Dziękuje! To dla ciebie. Dziękuje za wszystko! Na razie! Paul: (Wychodzi i zauważa, że Miłosie są na podłodze.) Trzeba było pojechać windą. (Wchodzi do windy.) Zaśpiewacie coś o tym? (Jedzie w dół windą.) Danny: W sumie czemu nie? (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 10.) Wszedłem właśnie pięter ze 100! (W O.B.F.S.) Paul: Ostatnia dostawa na dzisiaj. O.B.F.S. Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu. No i widać mają rację. (Naciska przycisk, jadą rurą w dół wraz Miłosiami i piosenka Ballady Paula - 11.) Rurą szybko w dół, tak! Rurą szybko w dół! Rurą, rurą szybko w dół! Major Monogram: Motyla noga! Sygnał alarmowy! Agent P wpadł w tarapaty! Dlaczego nie użyje tajnego zestawu kluczy i narzędzi ukryty w swoim kapeluszu?! Paul: (Przychodzi z Miłosiami.) Mam przesyłkę! Carl: (Piskliwym głosem.) Ej! Ja może pójdę pokwitować. Major Monogram: Carl, zacząłeś cienko piszczeć. Dobrze znam ten pisk. Carl: (Do Paula.) Eh! Chciałem podpisać. Major Monogram: Carl, czego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Carl: Więc, Agent P nie ma swoich narzędzi. Wyjąłem je wczoraj celach konserwacyjnych. Major Monogram: Bywają dni kiedy mam dość! Carl: To są te narzędzia. (Pokazuje je.) Major Monogram: Tutaj raczej mu się nie przydadzą. Biedny Agent P. Mały i bezbronny uwięziony dziobak w malutkim kapeluszu, w niewielkiej fedorze. (Piosenka Ballady Paula - 12.) Na głowie jego fedora, Major Monogram: Więziony przez złego naukowca. w jakimś dziwnym budynku! Major Monogram: Który chce zamienić Ratusz w sok. Przecież ty go znasz! Paul: Ej, a ja go znam! Niedawno tam byłem! Niedawno byłeś tam! Major Monogram: Wszyscy nasi pozostali Agenci są w terenie. Musimy jakoś przekazać te narzędzia Agentowi P. Carl: Tak, a Dundersztyc chce zamienić Ratusz w sok już za siedem minut! Siedem minut! Paul: Dostawa w siedem minut, to akurat specjalność naszej firmy. Zawiozę mu te narzędzia. Nie wiem jak, ale proszę wypełnić ten formularz. Jeden podpis na dole, a to jest długopis. Parafka na stronie drugiej. Podpis na dole! Paul: Narzędzia do środka. Mam przepisowe pudełko. Przepisowe pudło ma! Paul: Dla pana różowa kopia. Niebieska jest dla mnie. Major Monogram: Więc, powodzenia! (Odchodzą.) W naszej agenci przydał by się ktoś taki jak on. Carl, czemu nie mamy takiej kapeli? Cennik nasz! (Jadą z O.B.F.S-u.) (W ciężarówce.) Paul: (Mówi do taty.) Grafik zaczeka tato! Muszę szybko dostarczyć przesyłkę specjalną! (Rozłącza się.) W drodze już by dostarczyć narzędzia, małemu panu dziobakowi! Pędzi jak wiatr! Pośród korków gna! Zostało mu siedem minut! Chyba się wyrobi! Pędzi jak wiatr, my śpiewamy głośno o tym! Więc możliwe, że nagramy wkrótce album nowy! Pędzi jak wiatr! A my razem z nim! Niczym chór grecki nasz zespół! A my gnamy na drodze! Paul: Są korki! (Zauważa kolejkę FiF'a.) Radzę uczyć taśmy chłopaki! (Rzuca im taśmę.) Mam pomysł! (Zahacza taśmę o kolejkę.) Fineasz: Cześć Paul! Paul: Czołem! Podrzucicie nas? (Zauważa Spółkę Zło.) Tu może być! (Używa spadochronu żeby wylądować.) Dzięki! Fineasz: Na razie! Paul! Paul: (Ląduje spadochronem na Spółce Zło.) (Robi fikołka do Pepe.) Bardzo proszę! Podpis! (Pepe podpisuje formularz.) (Pepe otwiera pudełko. Używa klucza żeby być uwolniony. Rzuca tabliczką.) Dundersztyc: I og- ! (Tabliczka jest zaczepiona o włącznik inatora.) Ej! (Pepe bije Dundersztyca, a tabliczka też pada.) Pepe Pan Dziobak?! (Uruchamia pułapkę, Pepe w nią pada.) A masz! Nie wydostaniesz cię żeby potrzymać mnie na czas! (Włącza inator. A tam Paul związuje inator taśmą.) Co?! A co ty tam wyprawiasz?! Paul: Związałem tylko koniec końca! Dundersztyc: Wow! Metaforycznie i dosłownie. (Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki.) Paul: Słuchaj mały! Trzeba się z stąd wynosić! Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku (Pepe i Paul lecą.) i ciebie też Paulu dostawco! Paul: Jestem technikiem mobilnej logistyki! Dundersztyc: Ach! To bardzo przepraszam! (Inator wybucha.) Mmm. Smakuje jak ananas. (Przychodzą Miłosie.) Ej, Miłosie! Boski Bobbi: Jesteśmy cali w soku zaklejeni taśmą. Co wam to przypomina? Swampy: Detroit 84-ty. (Przybija sobie piątkę z Danny.) Juhu! (Pepe i Paul lecą) Linda: Jak mogłaś mnie od tego powodu wyciągnąć od fryzjera? Fretka: Ale, ale. To sok! Jaki macie z tym związek? (Wszyscy wzruszają ramionami.) (W O.B.F.S. Pepe i Paul przylecieli do nich.) Major Monogram: Świetna robota młodzieńce! Gratuluję! Bo wiesz to dla nas rzecz niezwykła! Ech. Bo jesteś człowiekiem. Ale chcę ci zaproponować pracę w naszej agenci. Co ty na to chłopcze? Czy chciałbyś walczyć ze złem? Paul: Dzięki! Ale dziękuje! Nareszcie okryłem swoje powołanie! Chcę być technikiem mobilnej logistyki! (Odchodzi.) Carl: Czyli chce zostać dostawcą! Major Monogram: Wiem co to znaczy! (Pepe podnosi długopis. Paul go zgubił.) Fajny długopis! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3